Diário de um Anjo
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Será que os anjos existem mesmo? E estarão associados ao céu? Uma utopia sobre a visão que o céu tem sobre a terra, escrita pelas próprias mãos de um anjo. Um anjo que veio à terra e se recusou a partir.
1. 1ª Entrada

**Título** – Diário de um Anjo

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Descrição** – Ficção constituída por 5 Capítulos

**Atenção** – Esta ficção está escrita sob a forma de Diário e dá a conhecer uma visão diferente do mundo em que vivemos. Várias crenças e o tema da religião estão aqui abordados de uma forma violenta. Uma visão do nosso mundo, revelando vários aspectos negativos e ao mesmo tempo o melhor de tudo isso…

Espero que apreciem esta utopia.

**1ª Entrada – Anjo das Nuvens**

Ainda era um anjo muito novo quando me fascinei pelo mundo obscuro inferior ao meu, aquele mundo corrupto que os humanos governam. Um lugar cheio de mortes, dor, tristeza e maldade, um mundo a que eu não pertencia pois a grande diferença que me separava daqueles seres era o facto de estarem condenados à morte e eu à vida. Eu era um anjo repleto de luz e eles de escuridão.

Que tristes criaturas efémeras, caminhando pelo mundo que elas próprias construíam para acabarem bem lá no fundo do inferno… Era a este lugar que todos os humanos pertencem e nem podia acreditar quando me apercebi que uma grande maioria deles passava anos a rezar, a tentarem conquistar um lugar que não lhes pertencia e que nunca lhes pertencerá, pois as preces não pagam as maldades que cometem quando não estão a rezar. De certa forma até achava piada às diversas formas como esses seres insignificantes oravam para um entidade que eles próprios desconheciam, um ser sobrenatural que nunca existiu, apenas ganhava forma na mente deles e mesmo que lhes perguntássemos qual era o seu aspecto nem a isso sabiam responder.

Mas eu vivia bem afastado desse mundo, vivia num lugar aonde eles nunca poderiam pertencer, onde nunca poderiam ascender… Não era o único anjo e nunca o serei, como eu há imensos seres resplandecentes. Anjos – seres brancos, com asas. Alguns vestem longas vestes brancas e douradas, outros optam por não se vestirem; alguns são loiros, outros morenos mas todos nós temos olhos azuis cintilantes. A personalidade não se diferencia muito de anjo para anjo mas há sempre uns que são mais amorosos que outros. Vivemos eternamente e não nos queixamos da vida que temos, ela não podia ser mais perfeita. As nuvens abrigam-nos, o céu ilumina-nos e não conhecemos o significado da noite, essa coisa linda na minha opinião, que os humanos têm e nós não. Nós nunca dormimos, nem os olhos fechamos, sempre atarefados a percorrer as diferentes partes do universo e a fazermos as missões que nos são confiadas.

Eu era demasiado novo para participar nessas andanças que esgotam os outros como eu. Ficava então a observar esse planeta azul e verde, esses continentes, esses oceanos e esses seres amaldiçoados.

Foi então que entre eles descobrir algo me despertou a atenção. Um dos condenados que vagueava pela terra, um infeliz que caminhava abandonado entre as multidões que nem se apercebia da sua presença. Um estranho sem destino, sem presente, sem futuro, envolto em escuridão. Curioso olhei novamente, era tão estranho… em nada se parecia comigo, aqueles olhos cheios de ódio, uns lábios grossos, gretados sem um mínimo sorriso capaz de confortar corações, as roupas de cores que eu nunca tinha visto todas rasgadas e imundas, os cabelos de duas tonalidades, cinzento e azul escuro que esvoaçava ao vento e uma coisa estranha que trazia na cara, parecia que tinha sido marcado por alguém, duas marcas bem definidas na sua face. Mas uma coisa perturbava-me, o seu aspecto era muito diferente do meu, aquele ser era forte, musculado e alto.

Disseram-me que os seres humanos diferenciam-se uns dos outros pelo que chamavam de sexo, uns eram homens e outros eram mulheres. Os homens eram os que tinham a postura mais rectilínea e robusta enquanto as mulheres era bem mais delicadas e com um corpo fino, definido por diversas curvas e as portadoras da maternidade que impedia que a sua espécie terminasse.

Nós, os anjos, não nos diferenciamos pelo sexo, somos todos iguais, uns apenas são mais altos que outros, uns são mais delicados, outros mais fortes mas todos temos os mesmos trabalhos para fazer.

Esse ser que me despertara a atenção devia ser portanto um homem, mas seria também um rapaz? Aparentava ser ainda bastante novo, pois apesar da sua face ostentar imenso sofrimento era ainda a face de uma criança como eu. Foi-me explicado que não era bem assim! Os anjos levam muito tempo a crescer porque são eternos, ao contrário dos humanos que são obrigados a desenvolverem-se depressa pois estão condenados à morte.

Tantos dias passei a olhar para aquele estranho mundo, a desejar compreendê-lo, a ansiar conhecê-lo e aquele rapaz… ai como eu desejava tirar-lhe aquela expressão de tristeza.

Chegou o dia em que me foi confiada a minha primeira missão como anjo e por incrível que pareça, era uma missão bastante difícil de realizar, muitos tinham-na rejeitado e outros nem queriam ouvir falar nela. Mas foi com curiosidade que o nosso anjo ancião me explicou que teria de ir ao mundo dos humanos buscar um objecto sagrado que eles possuíam e que tanto o profanavam. "O que é?" – perguntei eu, mas ele apenas me respondeu:

- Saberás assim que o encontrares. Como já reparei que passas imenso tempo a olhar para aquele lugar horrível e uma vez que mais nenhum de nós quer lá ir, pensei que talvez tu conseguisses realizar esta missão.

- É claro que gostaria muito, assim poderia conhecer aquele mundo, sempre foi o meu desejo, não é pecado pois não?

- Não meu pequeno anjo. Nós não conhecemos a palavra pecado, não está na nossa natureza. Podes ir realizar o teu sonho, nós também sonhamos e esses sonhos integram-se no nosso conhecimento, no entanto terás de obedecer a algumas regras rígidas…

As regras eram de facto muito estranhas mas nada difícil de compreender. Para mim não havia qualquer problema. Muitos aspectos não percebia. Resumindo… elas mandavam-me que não me misturasse com os humanos, tinha de permanecer puro, limpo, com a minha divina sanidade e a última proibia-me de alguma vez tocar um daqueles seres mais do que um simples toque na pele. Ele disse-me para eu evitar beijar alguém, pois isso significaria o meu fim. Acabar-se-ia a minha luz, o meu lugar nas nuvens seria perdido e eu estaria condenado ao inferno, tal como esses seres que tanta curiosidade me despertava. Isso não! Perder o meu lugar divino e cair no mundo obscuro estava fora de questão. Estava pronto a recusar a proposta mas a minha curiosidade falou alto de mais. Também essa coisa do beijo ou do toque maior que o normal não era nada muito mau. Eu não sabia o que isso significava e também não me interessava. Só uma coisa me incomodava, era aquilo que eu buscava!


	2. 2ª Entrada

**2ª Entrada – Mundo imperfeito**

Pude, finalmente, descer à terra. Era um dos poucos anjos que aceitara tal missão e segundo o que me tinham dito, nenhum dos outros voltara, mas eu havia de voltar. Nada me tiraria aquele lugar no mundo perfeito onde eu pertencia. Era ali a minha casa, o sítio que eu mais amava e onde estava a minha alma e o meu destino. Foi-me pedido para adoptar uma forma humana para que me pudesse passar despercebido. Ao que percebi, teria de optar entre ser homem ou ser mulher. Foi o meu primeiro desafio mas a escolha foi exactamente automática, escolhi ser mulher sem perceber porquê, mas um desejo recalcado já se estava a manifestar nessa escolha.

Foram-me ocultadas as asas, fui envolvido por um traje branco que me cobria o corpo quase na totalidade, apenas os braços escaparam. O meu cabelo negro comprido não se alterou, apenas ficou mais liso do que alguma vez tinha sido. As minhas feições continuaram as mesmas e poucas mudanças senti no corpo. Ainda continuava a ser o mesmo anjo que sempre fora.

Quando poisei pela primeira vez naquele mundo, percebi logo o que queria dizer a palavra impuro. Foi como se o meu brilho desaparece-se para sempre e eu ficasse condenada. Vi homens, mulheres e crianças caminharem pelas ruas, uns tristes, outros a chorar e uns poucos alegres e a sorrirem. Perguntei-me como poderiam viver assim? A vida que lhes era concedida era demasiado curta para a desperdiçarem a chorar e o fim que os esperava era tão horrível para sorrirem. Não queria ficar ali, queria voltar para o meu mundo!

Caminhei também por essas ruas procurando o que me tinham pedido – um objecto sagrado que eles possuíam! Nada me parecia ser assim tão maravilhoso, tudo o que eu tocava era demasiado repugnante para ser muito cobiçado pelos anjos.

Deambulei dia e noite. Finalmente vi as famosas estrelas brilharem bem alto no céu que eu sabia ser a minha casa e a lua que eu nunca tinha imaginado existir, ali a sorrir para mim, até parecia dizer: "Boa noite menino anjo que pisastes a terra!"

Menino! Agora era uma menina, era uma experiência incrível e impossível de explicar. Continuei o meu caminho vários dias, várias noites sem encontrar o mais pequeno objecto capaz de agradar aos meus companheiros. Eles tinham-me dito que eu saberia assim que o encontrasse, então isso só significava que eu ainda não o tinha encontrado.

E durante este tempo todo o que vi foi repugnante. Lixo, miséria enquanto outros apodreciam de uma coisa horrenda a que chamavam de dinheiro, com o qual podiam possuir tudo até a vida uns dos outros. Vi crianças abandonadas, pessoas tremerem e dormirem na rua, uns a matarem-se aos outros, violações, mutilações, coisas mesmo horríveis. Agora entendia o porquê de mais nenhum anjo querer descer à terra. Nada era maravilhoso ali, era impossível existir naquele mundo algo que nós quiséssemos. Apenas uma coisa pareceu-me ser agradável, os bebés. Eram tão pequenos e delicados e a forma como eles nasciam!

Aprendi muita coisa nesta minha viagem e uma delas era que anjos e humanos eram concebidos de maneira muito diferente. Um homem e uma mulher relacionavam-se corporalmente e passado algum tempo nascia um ser minúsculo mas que crescia rapidamente. Com os da minha espécie era completamente diferente. Vários anjos relacionavam-se mentalmente e todos juntos desejavam que surgisse um novo anjo e passado momentos ali estava ele, um ser branco com asas mas que ainda teria de aprender a voar.

Muitas vezes senti o desespero de estar ali e supliquei para regressar. Como poderia eu alguma vez ter desejado conhecer aquele horror?


	3. 3ª Entrada

**3ª Entrada – Homem e Mulher**

Arrependi-me de estar ali. Queria voltar! Dirigi-me ao local onde aterrara da primeira vez que pisara aquela terra odiosa. Ergui as mãos ao céu e estava a preparar-me para prenunciar a oração que me deixaria regressar quando o vi.

Não podia acreditar! Aquele homem que vira de lá de cima, e agora que o observava de perto, via que não passava de um jovem, tal como eu. Estava debruçado sobre o precipício e fitava insistentemente o mar que marulhava bem lá no fundo. Ainda tinha a mesma expressão nos seus olhos de ódio e de sofrimento. Lembrei-me que tinha desejado poder tirar-lhe aquela dor, mas agora com a experiência que eu tinha, sabia já ser impossível. Aquilo nascia com eles e com eles morreria.

Voltei a erguer as minhas mãos mas não consegui dizer a oração. Deixei cair os meus braços e pensei que ainda me poderia demorar mais um pouco, afinal não cumprira a minha missão. Observei-o delicadamente e passado pouco tempo ele desviou o seu olhar do precipício e devolveu-mo. Fitamo-nos insistentemente. Ele era um bicho curioso, aquela expressão que ainda não encontrara em mais nenhuma face. Parecia que o mundo o abandonara, que lhe caíra aos pés.

Aproximamo-nos sem nos apercebemos e ouvi a minha voz dizer:

- Porque sofres assim tanto?

Ele fitou-me carrancudamente, o que me assustou bastante. A sua voz respondeu-me roucamente:

- O que fazes tu aqui?

- Queria voltar para casa!

Não acreditava que lhe tinha dito isto. Era segredo! Nunca revelar a minha verdadeira natureza era uma das regras e ali estava eu a quebrá-la, mas ele virou-me as costas sem acreditar.

- Devias voltar para casa, este lugar não é muito agradável de se estar. É raro vir aqui alguém, portanto se caíres ninguém te poderá socorrer.

- Porque sofres assim? Que te aconteceu? Nunca houve um momento em que te visse sorrir…

O rapaz virou-se bruscamente e só aí percebi que fora longe demais, dissera coisas proibidas, revelara-me.

- Como sabes isso? Tens-me observado?

- Não… é que…

Os anjos não mentem, era outro dos aspectos da natureza ser anjo mas também não encontrei palavras para lhe explicar e remediar o assunto.

- Não me vais dizer que és um anjo! Assim tão resplandecente e bonita que és… apostaria que só te faltavam as asas.

Fora apanhada, pelo menos era o que eu pensava. Agora era uma questão de segundos para que um raio me fulminasse e tudo acabasse para mim, mas não… esse raio nunca chegou a cair e ali continuei. Ele não sabia quem eu era, aquilo era uma forma de sarcasmo dos homens que eu ainda não conhecia.

- Quem és tu?

Fiquei de novo embaraçada e nada lhe disse. Talvez fosse melhor nem responder, mas ele apenas queria saber o meu nome.

- Como te chamas?

Nome? Os anjos não possuem nomes, todos nós nos conhecemos e não precisamos disso, mas apenas senti os meus lábios a movimentarem-se e uma palavra tornou-se audível: - Maylene!

Também me disse uma palavra, um nome estranho para mim, não o percebi. Apenas notei que era um bonito nome…

- Kai!

Tão simples, tão natural, tão fácil de prenunciar e de memorizar. E Maylene! Onde teria eu ido buscar tal nome? Não sei nem nunca o soube, talvez o tivesse ouvido em algum lado, talvez até já o tivesse prenunciado mas surgira agora de repente.

Ele voltou-se a aproximar de mim e estendeu-me a sua mão. Eu tinha de evitar o contacto mas a minha mão não conseguia ficar longe da dele e as duas tocaram-se. Esperei de novo que acabasse a minha vida, mas ali continuei imune. O toque de um humano era fantástico. A sua mão era quente, áspera mas agradável de tocar. Então aquela era a diferença entre o calor e o frio. O calor humano contra a vida aparente de um anjo. Não! Afastei a minha mão da dele. Estava a pôr em causa a minha espécie, estava prestes a acreditar que os seres humanos eram os únicos que viviam realmente apesar da sua vida ser tão curta.

Ele deixou que me afastasse uns escassos centímetros e olhou para o horizonte.

- Hoje está uma noite calma e agradável, apesar de estar frio. Ficarei aqui hoje. Se me quiseres fazer companhia terei todo o gosto.

Dei por mim a concordar e a sentar-me ao seu lado. Estava de facto frio, mas eu não o conseguia sentir. Os anjos não sentem o frio nem o calor. Não sentem sono, não ficam deprimidos e só raramente ficam tristes.

Ele aproximou-se ainda mais de mim e envolveu-me nos seus braços. Pensava que eu tinha frio e para ele até estava fria. Deitou-se no chão a olhar para as estrelas. Deitei-me a seu lado ainda com a sua mão agarrada ao meu ombro e repousei a minha cabeça sobre o peito dele. Também olhei para aquelas estrelas que agora pareciam que estavam a iluminar apenas aqueles que as queriam ver.

E eu ao menos pudesse ajudá-lo. Se eu pudesse tirar-lhe aquela expressão da sua bonita face.

- Dizem que as estrelas são anjos que estão lá em cima a velarem por nós! Creio que a minha mãe é um deles, nunca a conheci.

Então era essa a cultura deles! Os anjos serem estrelas, que ignorância, mas apenas naquela frase apercebi-me da necessidade que eles tinham de se apoiarem em algo para que pudessem viver o pouco tempo que tinham.

- As estrelas são apenas estrelas, e os anjos já nascem anjos. Nenhum ser humano pode-se tornar num… – dei por mim a falar sem pensar, a falar sobre mim, a violar as regras. – O tal céu em que vocês acreditam, não existe. Estão todos condenados ao…

- Inferno! – completou ele. – Eu já o sabia! Neste mundo é impossível que alguém mereça realmente o céu! Cada um de nós já fez coisas tão horríveis para se tornar luz.

- Porque vivem vocês assim?

- Não sei! É a nossa natureza… Vivemos para sofrer e é só!

Compreendi que ele tinha cometido coisas horríveis no seu passado e era isso que o incomodava agora, era a verdadeira causa da sua expressão dolorida.

Levantei-me e sorri-lhe, quis com este sorriso mostrar-lhe que nem tudo estava mal, eu estava ali e isso já era bom em si. Ele percebeu o que lhe quis dizer pois abraçou-me e disse-me ao ouvido:

- És um anjo sem dúvida! Já tinha perdido a esperança de algum dia ver um. Sou tão impuro que nem devias estar comigo. Não mereço a tua compreensão e companhia. Devias partir enquanto podes, antes que tudo também acabe mal para ti, antes que também estejas condenada ao meu mundo.

Fora descoberta! Ele sabia quem eu era, mas como era possível? Mas naquele abraço, eu lembrei-me de algo que tinha esquecido durante este tempo todo. Tinha escolhido ser mulher por causa dele. Eu amava-o desde que o olhara lá de cima!


	4. 4ª Entrada

**4ª Entrada – O Objecto Maravilhoso**

Ficámos abraçados não sei quanto tempo, eu não dissera mais nada e ele também não queria desabafar. Fora amor à primeira vista, em conseguia sabê-lo. Amara-o desde que o conhecera lá de cima, da minha janela que se abria para o mundo cruel e tinha aceitado vir à terra. Tinha-me tornado mulher para puder amá-lo da forma de como só os humanos sabiam amar. Era aquilo que eu desejara sempre…

Amor! Os anjos não conheciam esta palavra. Dizendo de outro modo, eles até conheciam, mas eram mais conhecidos pela sua aura branca, pelas suas asas, pela sua pureza, pelo seu encanto, pela sua bondade, compreensão e delicadeza e em certa maneira também amavam; amavam as coisas belas, a pureza, a bondade, a felicidade, a união. Mas não sabiam a verdadeira natureza do amor, o amor único dos humanos… o objecto maravilhoso que eu fora encarregue para o encontrar e tirá-lo daquele mundo.

Não era um objecto mas sim um sentimento e durante todo o tempo os anjos tinham estado enganados.

Olhei para o jovem espantada. Era aquilo que ele me pedia, um pouco de amor, o que nunca tivera em toda a sua vida, como poderia eu negar-lho! Era incrível aquela sensação, também eu suplicava-lhe para que me mostrasse o verdadeiro significado do amor, precisava de compreender aquele sentimento, tinha de experimentá-lo.

Sem mais palavras, ele aproximou a sua boca da minha e eu hesitei. Iria quebrar outra regra e esta, eu sabia que seria fatal. Beijá-lo significaria a minha morte. Afastei-me e não o deixei tocar-me mais.

- Pára por favor! Tenho de voltar para casa, tenho de acabar a minha missão! Tenho de levar o objecto que vocês têm de mais maravilhoso.

- Tens razão! É demasiado perfeito para mim, eu não mereço tanto e até já tive até demais. Estou condenado às trevas e tu à luz. Eu morrerei e tu viverás…

Os seus olhos brilharam, revelando lágrimas no seu interior, um choro baixinho que eu conseguia ouvir. Naquele olhar percebi que não podia tirar daquele mundo imperfeito a única coisa que o tornava mais perfeito que o meu próprio mundo. Tirar-lhe o amor que tinham criado, que era a única coisa que os fazia viver até à hora da morte e que era o mesmo que matá-los logo todos. Não podia cometer tal maldade, não podia partir e deixá-los sem a única coisa que os fazia viver e além disso, já não consegui negar o amor àquele rapaz.

Alguns anjos tinham descido para ali e nenhum tinha regressado… um pensamento apoderou-se da minha mente, isto era porque eles tinham encontrado o verdadeiro amor e tinham ficado ali para o viverem.

Aproximei-me dele e deixei que os meus lábios tocassem nos dele. Também eu queria experimentar aquilo, qualquer que fosse o preço a pagar. Ele abraçou-me e também me retribuiu o beijo exigentemente. As nossas línguas tocaram-se e trocaram saliva. Era apenas o início, a forma mais rudimentar de demonstrar o amor que nutríamos um pelo outro. Um anjo amava um humano e não deixava de ser um sentimento puro. Só por aquele beijo eu regressaria imensas vidas depois para o poder viver de novo. Não queria que terminasse e sabia que brevemente tudo terminaria para mim.


	5. 5ª Entrada

**5ª Entrada – A Morte de um Anjo**

O amor era tão belo mas era acompanhado de um outro sentimento terrível – a dor! Também senti a dor no meio daquele beijo. O medo da separação, o medo de não voltar a sentir algo assim e o medo de não ser retribuído – mas era!

Um trovão desceu do céu e rebentou bem perto de nós. As nossas bocas afastaram-se bruscamente e juntos fitámos o céu que ficara instantaneamente coberto de nuvens negras. Uma voz soou bem alto nos meus ouvidos, mas também senti que ele a ouvia:

- Violaste as regras! Beijaste um humano e até te atreveste a amá-lo e agora sabes qual o preço que terás de pagar!

Eu sabia sim. O preço era a minha própria vida, mas não era só isso, estaria a partir daquele momento condenada à escuridão, mas não me importava. Beijara-o de livre vontade e estava orgulhosa. Se o preço era aquele, então que fosse. Estava disposta a dar tudo o que fosse preciso, só para não perder aquele momento; ao menos poderia viver com ele naquele mundo incompleto e isso seria o suficiente para enfrentar mais tarde o inferno a que estava condenada também. Perderia o meu lugar no céu mas ficaria na terra. O amor ficaria comigo e nunca haveria de pertencer aos anjos. Estava feliz!

Mas afinal não ia acontecer o que eu pensava. Estava condenada ao inferno mas também não poderia ficar a viver o resto da minha vida ali com ele. Senti um raio rebentar dentro de mim. As minhas asas apareceram e incendiaram-se, a minha luz desapareceu, os meus olhos azuis ficaram negros. Pela primeira vez senti o gelo dentro de mim a percorrer-me o corpo todo, vi a expressão daquele que amava olhar para mim horrorizado. Perdi as forças e caí no chão, ele amparou-me e deitou-me delicadamente no chão apoiando a minha cabeça no seu colo.

- Não!

A sua voz soou muito longe, a visão começou a faltar-me. Tinha medo, muito medo. Já não podia viver com ele o resto da minha vida. Ele ficaria e eu partiria. Estávamos ambos condenados. Mas não me importei, ao menos tinha experimentado o melhor que alguma vez podia ter acontecido ao longo da minha vida eterna. Preferia morrer a saber o que era o amor, a viver a minha vida de anjo sem nunca saber o seu verdadeiro significado. Ouvi ele a gritar e a chorar e única coisa que lhe disse:

- Estamos todos condenados ao inferno! Lá nos voltaremos a encontrar para acabarmos o que começámos aqui. Amo-te!

Senti a vida a abandonar-me, o meu brilho foi-se totalmente e agarrei com força a mão de quem amava. A última coisa que ouvi foi a voz dele a chamar por mim, a sua mão quente a agarrar na minha e a abraçar-me.

O meu espírito elevou-se no ar, a chuva começou a cair violentamente, uma porta de luz abriu-se e por ela atravessei, um longo túnel convidou-me a percorrê-lo e quando cheguei ao seu final uma luz muito forte impediu-me de ver o que estava do outro lado. Só podia ser o inferno! Eu era mais um anjo que iria ali entrar, sem a minha luz, sem as minhas asas e o pior de tudo, sem o meu amor, mas um dia ele viria ter comigo e eu iria aguardar até esse momento.

Agora estava completa! Nunca ninguém iria tirar o amor daquele mundo e por isso haveria sempre mais um anjo a descer à terra e a recusar regressar ao céu. Haveria sempre outro anjo que escreveria um diário igual ao meu…

**Fim das Entradas**

_As outras páginas encontram-se manchadas com sangue!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A aqui termina esta Fic, que gostei imenso de escrever. Certo dia sentei-me frente ao PC e de repente dei por mim a escrever sem saber o que escrevia e foi isto o resultado! Escrevi sem eu mesma saber o que estava a escrever e quando me apercebi, já não conseguia parar…

Confesso que o Kai apenas surge nesta Fic só para disfarçar, pois em vez dele podia estar qualquer outro rapaz, mas por outro lado, as características aqui mencionadas são exactamente as do Kai (Ai como o adoro!). Quis fazer uma Fic com o Kai, mas de maneira a que fosse dirigida a uma visão sobre o mundo. Tem as referências do Beyblade, mas se já repararam, a história não tem nada haver com este anime.

Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado e aguardarei pelas vossas Reviews!

E agora os meus agradecimentos:

**xia-thebladergirl** – Fico muito feliz que tenhas gostado! Pediste-me para que eles não se separassem, mas de facto assim aconteceu! Isto acaba por ser a típica teoria. Nós não nascemos para sermos felizes e quando o tentamos ser, acabamos por arrastar outras pessoas connosco e logo aquelas que mais amamos. De qualquer maneira, espero que gostes do final da história apesar da separação. Mas ela será por pouco tempo, será até o Kai se juntar ao Anjo no Inferno.

**littledark** – A minha kida menina diz que adorou a Fic e eu vou acreditar:D Fico muito feliz por isso e espero que gostes na mesma apesar de não acabar assim tão feliz! (espera até acabares de ler a outra – riso sarcástico) Ainda bem que gostastes do anjinho e até há uma coisa engraçada com esse anjo – uma segunda intenção… O meu nome diz tudo, logo tinha de fazer uma Fic com um anjo! Maylene Angel!

**Kaina Hyngdou** – Kai é assim mesmo – um pouco estranho, e apesar de querer parecer um Bad Boy, acaba por ser um fofinho (Maylene suspira). É um lado dele que quis desenvolver e espero que apesar de esquisito, não tenhas deixado de gostar. Fiquei contente com as tuas Reviews!

**Yami No Goddes**s – Eu escrever bem? Deixaste-me embaraçada! Sei que não escrevo lá grande coisa mas faço o que posso e tento dar o meu melhor! Até há pouco tempo detestava fazer descrições mas agora, passo mais tempo a fazê-las do que a pôr falas de personagens. Muito obrigado por leres…

E a todos os outros que acabaram de ler a Fic, peço-vos Reviews para que me digam o que acharam, para dizerem o que posso melhorar ou desenvolver mais. Obrigado a todos que acompanharam esta Fic.

Beijos da Maylene

……………………………


End file.
